


Stuff It

by Gratergewd



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Blowjobs, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Mentions of expansion/inflation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Stomach Kink, Stuffing, Undertail, Unrealistic Proportions, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gratergewd/pseuds/Gratergewd
Summary: As it says on the tin (tags?).





	Stuff It

**Author's Note:**

> Unprompted smut drabble. No need to kinkshame me, I did that for hours before posting this piece, haha!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

One more. Just one more. You were full. Your belly protrudes from under your shirt, groaning with effort to accommodate the food you were given. So much. Too much. It gurgled and sloshed,  overworking as it tried to digest the impossible amount of food.

 

You  _ could  _ stop here. But it was almost done. One more bite. 

 

The rest of the hamburger that you had been fighting with for the past several minutes is polished off. That makes burger number eleven. It’s a struggle to swallow, but you manage. It’s but a few seconds before your stomach loudly bubbles in protest at the additional food. You wince, rubbing your hands over your belly as if to calm the noises down. You hiccup, sighing as you sat on the bed to lean back against Sans. His hands come around to aid you in your belly rubbing.

 

“heh. you did it. good job, y/n.”

 

“Yeah.” He gives your stomach a squeeze.

 

The noises from your stomach hadn’t subsided. They only seemed to intensify. You can feel your face heat up in embarrassment. But he doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“i love hearing those sounds.” He repositions you, resting his head against your huge belly so he can hear the noises that you were content in hiding.

 

You don’t know why he found it so appealing. He had the means (magic) to recreate the same effect. He could give himself a stomach and a belly to stuff to near bursting. He had done so before.

 

But the way he would always look at you, kiss your fat belly, listen to the sounds, and touch you always made you so eager to do this with him.

 

He grabs your belly, shaking it and jiggling it around. Not once do his eyes look away, enraptured by the movements. His mouth waters, drool trickling out of his mouth and over his chin.

 

“let’s go bigger.”

 

You look down at your bloated belly. It was practically touching your kneecaps when you sat down. You look up at him.

 

“you wanna?”

 

“ _ Can _ I go bigger?” You huff a laugh out.

 

“probably.”

 

Only one way to find out. “Okay. Yeah, let’s try.”

 

His grin is eager. He sits down, helping you to the floor. He touches your neck twice.

 

“tap me two times if it’s too much, or if you wanna stop, alright?”

 

“Alright.” You nod.

 

His magic manifests. He slides his shorts down, and his erection springs out. All he has to do is gesture to his dick, and you get the hint. You take it into your mouth, bobbing your head and sucking, flicking your tongue over his tip when you can.

 

Your hand pumps whatever isn’t in your mouth at the moment. Sans lets his approval known with a grunt of satisfaction. His fingers curl tightly into your hair. He begins to move with you. A bit of precum leaks into your mouth.

 

Above you, he moans. More drool dribbles over his chin. He looks down at you, and you wink at him. His laugh is strained as he winks back, his pupils shifting to heart shapes.

 

He tenses, hips twitching as he quickly approaches his orgasm. 

 

“i’m gonna—“ He pulls your hair. “hey—-don’t—feel like you have to swallow it all. spit whenever.”

 

Of course, he says that, but you are an overachiever. Plus, you know how wild it drives him to see you swallow as much cum as he can give. You ready yourself, and at the first burst of cum, you shove his dick as far as you can into your mouth. It goes down your throat, and right into your stomach.

 

You moan around him, placing a hand on your belly and feeling it gradually swell as he continues to pump his cum into you mouth. You get greedy. You don’t stop sucking until your shirt almost rips from the strain. You don’t stop until he’s finished coming completely. He pants, nearly flopping on the floor.

 

He leans down, helping you to your feet. You feel full and heavy. Your stomach managed to swell to yet another four inches in front of you. Your stomach is angry; its noises even louder than before. You swear you can hear your skin stretching as it tries to accommodate your new size.

 

With a content sigh, you’re helped onto the bed by Sans. You place your hands on your stomach, and he does the same, watching as it rises and falls as you breathe. 

 

“i knew you could go bigger.” He smiles at you, nuzzling your cheek.

 

“I guess I did. Tomorrow, let’s see how big  _ you _ can get. Your magic is an advantage, right?”

 

He laughs, pressing his teeth against your lips. “we’ll see. but you rest for now, ‘kay?” He pulls you into him, his other hand massaging your massive belly as you drift to sleep.


End file.
